


Bluebell Eyes

by beyourhero



Series: What If... A story about reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug Reveal, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: Anon on Tumblr asked:Can you please do another short of chat/adien and LB/marinette where Marinette actually reveals herself? I really love your story and I’m hooked!





	Bluebell Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, it's me again. I've decided to start a series named "What If... a story about reveals" where you can request prompts about how our heroes (the whole gang) (yeah, Gabriel, too) reveal their identities to the others! Feel free to send me your requests here or on tumblr @ miitzwrites
> 
> As always, english isn't my first language and this piece was unbeta'ed.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Eiffel Tower had become their meeting point for those restless nights when they couldn’t sleep. But they hadn’t seen each other since the incident with Volpina, not even for patrol. And Chat didn’t even make up silly excuses, he straight forward told her he’d rather do patrol on his own. He had been avoiding her, and she wasn’t stupid, she knew the cause. She had been reckless and almost gave up her earrings trying to protect Adrien Agreste.

Although Chat didn’t reprimand her, his face told another story. He was colder, he didn’t flirt with her or told her anecdotes about his day. And she missed that side of her partner.

“Is everything alright, LB?”

Chat’s question distracted her from her thoughts. “It’s good to see you, Chat.”

“You too,” he nodded, and walked to stand beside her. The silence was uncomfortable, it settled heavily between them, but neither one knew what to say. “I’m sorry,” they said in unison. Cracking a smile, Chat continued, “For once, let me go first, LB. I’m sorry I misunderstood the whole situation. You probably were just tricking Volpina into believing you’d actually give her your miraculous, I know you’re not that naïve.”

Ladybug frowned sadly, and shook her head, “Chat, I am sorry because I was, in fact, ready to give her my earrings.”

The black suited super hero took a sharp breath, mildly surprised. “You’re kidding, aren’t you?” But Ladybug shook her head. “What’s so special about him? He blurted out his question, and Ladybug thought for a moment her answer. “He’s special to me. That’s all you need to know.”

But Chat Noir wasn’t about to let the subject die. He was curious, and knowing that he was special to his Lady in her civilian life, stirred something within him. Barely containing his excitement, Chat asked, “And are you important to him?”

Ladybug didn’t look at her partner, she slowly negated with her head, letting out a sad sigh, “No, I’m not,” she replied honestly, “I’m just another girl. I’m clumsy, and always trip over my own feet. He knows I exist, though. He thinks my designs are great, and that I’m good at gaming. And on occasions, he stands up for me when Chloe is a pain. That’s something, right?”

Realizing that she had said too much, Ladybug cursed under her breath, and took her yo-yo. “I need to go, Chat, see you around.” But Chat didn’t move.

The wheels in his head were turning, trying to place a face to that description. Good at gaming and designing. Clumsy, but with a heart of gold, there’s no way she isn’t as brave in her civilian life as Ladybug. Dark hair and bluebell eyes. Bluebell eyes. Marinette .

Marinette.

“Marinette, wait!” He called out, but she was out of his sight.

A huge smile appeared on his face, and Chat Noir called off his transformation. “Plagg I found her!” He grinned happily at his kwamii, “I know who Ladybug is. She’s Marinette! Oh my god, who was I so blind?”

But Plagg only yawned, and crossed his little arms. “Finally. I was getting tired of sensing Tikki all the damn time and not being able to hang out with her. She has a pretty holder, though.”

“Wait, Tikki? Is Marinette’s kwamii? How long have you known, Plagg?”

The little god grinned. “I can’t say anything. I promised my Tikk I would wait for you and your little girlfriend to find out the truth. Cat’s honor and all that.”

“Fucking Plagg…”


End file.
